Naruto's Greatest Deception
by Moonwhisper7
Summary: On Naruto's fifth birthday, he was attacked. Ever since he's worn a façade, or a mask, to hide his true power. StrongNaruto FemKyuubi Discontinued until futher notice
1. How it all started

**Moonwhisper7~ This is the prologue to my new story, Naruto's Greatest Deception, please read and review, no flames, constructive criticism welcomed. Enjoy!!!!!**

* * *

**Disclaimer: sadly i don't own Naruto. I wish i did tho..... *cries***

* * *

'_**Naru-kun thinking or talking to Hikari-chan in his head'**_

"_**Hikari-chan thinking or talking to Naru-kun in his head or a Summon thinking"**_

"Normal people talking"

"**Demonic influenced Naru-kun or Hikari-chan speaking or a Summon speaking"**

'**Inner Sakura'**

Ch.1: How it all started

It was his fifth birthday and Naruto was currently running for his life from a group of angry villagers and shinobi, most of whom were probably drunk. There were yells of "Kill the demon before he gets stronger!" and "get back here, monster, so we can kill you!", but Naruto kept running as fast as his legs could carry him. Suddenly he found himself trapped in an alleyway with no escape except through the way he came, which was quickly filling up with the ones that were chasing him. _'I knew I should've turned right instead of left!'_ Naruto berated himself. The villagers started to gang up on Naruto and started punching and kicking him. He did the only thing he could besides killing them; Naruto curled up into a ball trying to protect his head and some of his body from the rain of punches and kicks.

"_**Why don't you fight back, kit? You know you'd be able to take all of them!!"**_ Hikari ranted in his head. _'You know I can't Hikari-chan! They'd just get angrier! You know I don't want that!'_ Naruto shot back at his tenant. Yea, he knew about the Kyuubi. Ever since he was a little kid. He didn't blame her for attacking Konoha. Yea, the Kyuubi is also a girl and her real name is Hikari, thus dubbed Hikari-chan. It was a big shocker for Naruto when he learned that the great Kyuubi no Youko was a girl.

Now back to the present. The shinobi now started to attack Naruto. They stabbed him with their kunai and shuriken. After a while they started to leave. Once they all left, Naruto quietly started to cry while Hikari's charka started to heal his wounds. _**"I'm so sorry kit..."**_ Hikari said quietly. _'It's okay Hikari-chan. You know it's not your fault.'_ Naruto told Hikari. After his wounds healed, Naruto quickly and quietly made his way back to his apartment and fell right onto his bed exhausted. _'Night Hikari-chan'_ Naruto managed to say before he fell asleep. _**"Good night kit." **_

* * *

A/N~ How was it? Good? Bad? Okay? Plz review!!! also look at the poll on my profile to vote for who should be on Naruto's genin team.


	2. The day before

Moonwhisper7~ this is the second chapter!!!! yay!!! sorry if this is a little short!! I promise the chapters will get longer!!!

* * *

'_Naru-kun thinking or talking to Hikari-chan in his head'_

"_**Hikari-chan thinking or talking to Naru-kun in his head or a Summon thinking"**_

"Normal people talking"

"**Demonic influenced Naru-kun or Hikari-chan speaking or a Summon speaking"**

'**Inner Sakura'**

Ch.2: The Day Before

7 Years Later

Naruto had gotten a lot stronger. He was at about ANBU level. Ever since the attack seven years ago, he's been hiding behind a façade acting like a weak idiot. His façade is about or below academy level. Right now Naruto was at the academy listening to one of Iruka's lectures. He was sitting in the back row next to Shikamaru Nara and Chouji Akimichi. Shikamaru was asleep like always and Chouji was eating a bag of chips. In front of him was Shino Aburame. It was hard to tell if he was paying attention or not because of the high collar of his coat and his glasses. Next to Shino was Kiba Inuzuka, who was currently talking to his ninken Akamaru. Naruto could make out that they were talking about a prank.

Finally Iruka was done with his lecture. "Now remember, tomorrow is the graduation exam. Please come in prepared." Iruka said. "You're dismissed." Once Iruka said that, it was like a stampede of students exiting the Academy. Naruto went right home and had an early dinner of rabbit and . The reason he didn't have ramen was that Naruto could barely stand the stuff. He only ate it to reinforce his mask, just like his supposed 'crush' on the Haruno girl. he absolutely loathed her. All she does is faun over the Uchiha. That's practically the only reason she went to the Academy to get the precious 'last' Uchiha to notice her.

'_Sasuke isn't the last Uchiha. There's still Itachi-nii.'_ Naruto said to himself and his tenant. _**"Not necessarily."**_ Hikari told him. _'Why's that, Hikari-chan?'_ Naruto asked Hikari. _**"It's because Itachi is a missing nin because he killed all the Uchiha's except for his brother, Sasuke."**_ _'But that was a mission. Hokage-sama told Itachi-nii to kill all the Uchiha because they were planning a coup against Hokage-sama. It was Itachi-nii's choice to let Sasuke live in hopes that he wouldn't turn out like the rest of his clan. Shows how good that worked.' __**"Yes, but remember Naru-kun, no one else knows that it was a mission. Everyone just thinks that Itachi killed his clan to test his power. And you're right, that plan didn't work very well." **__'Yea but… wait, did you just call me 'Naru-kun'?!' __**"Well… ummm… so?!" **_Hikari shot back, embarrassed. Naruto chuckled to himself. _'Aww, is Hikari-chan embarrassed?' _Naruto taunted. _**"Shut up Naru-kun!!" **_Hikari yelled with a blush on he cheeks. Naruto decided to stop taunting Hikari and get ready.

He got dressed in a black sleeveless turtleneck and black baggy pants. Naruto also tied a red sash around his waist and tucked his training katana into the sash. Naruto teleported to a deserted training ground in a flurry of rose petals. _**"Okay Naru-kun" **_Hikari grinned evilly. _**"Time for training!" **_Naruto just groaned. He went through a couple hand signs and called out, "Demonic Summoning Jutsu: Hikari no Youko!" There was a puff of smoke and a girl with long red hair and red slitted eyes appeared. She also had fox ears on top of her head and nine red tails waving behind her. **"Okay Naru-kun. First run 500 laps around the clearing, than 500 punches/kicks, each limb, then 300 push-ups and crunches each!" **Hikari just smirked to herself when Naruto groaned and started on the grueling warm-ups. When Naruto was done with the warm-ups, he went and stood near Hikari again. **"Okay, now I want you to practice the katas for the Dance of the Kitsune and the Dance of the Crescent Moon. I want you to remember, the Dance of the Kitsune focuses on deception and using the opponents strength against them and the Dance of the Crescent Moon relies on your speed."**

Naruto got to work on the katas. A couple hours later, two people show up. One is a purple haired woman that is indecently dressed and the other is a sickly looking man. "Ohayo Anko-nee-chan! Hayate-sensei!" Naruto greeted the two. "Ohayo Naruto-kun, Hikari-chan." Hayate said. "Hey brat, fox." Anko greeted. "Let's see how well you've gotten, brat. I haven't seen you in months." Anko started throwing kunai at Naruto and he dodged most of them. A couple nicked his arms and legs. "Not bad brat." "Warn someone when you do that, Anko-nee-chan!" Naruto yelled at her. Hikari chucked in the background. **"As entertaining as this is to watch, I need some rest. See you later, Anko, Hayate."** Hikari said before disappearing. "Well Naruto-kun, you should get home and rest for your gennin test tomorrow." Hayate said. "If you do well, I have something for you." "Right, Hayate-sensei." Naruto said. "See ya later, Hayate-sensei, Anko-nee-chan!" Naruto yelled while running off toward his apartment.

While he was heading to his apartment, he saw two little fox kits being attacked by a dog. Naruto quickly chased away the dog and picked up the fox kits. They each had a couple wounds, though not that bad. Naruto brought them to his apartment and bandaged their wounds and fell asleep with both kits curling up into his stomach.

In the morning, the thing that woke Naruto up was the sun peaking through his window. "Damn sun…" Naruto muttered to himself. _**"You should really start to get ready Naru-kun." **_Hikari told him _'Just let me sleep a little longer…' _Naruto thought, still half asleep. _**"If you don't get up now, you're going to be late to the Academy." **_Naruto immediately sprang out of bed startling the fox kits. Naruto quickly got ready and ran out of his apartment, not before putting some food out for the fox kits, and headed toward the academy. He made it with a couple minutes to spare. Naruto tiredly made his way up to the top row of desks and collapsed onto the chair next to Shikamaru and laid his head on the table, trying to get his breathing back to normal.

* * *

A/N~ How was it???? Plz review!!! Plz review!!! No flames, constructive criticism welcome. I will probably update every week or so. Plz check out the poll i have on my profile for naruto's team members!! Ja!!!


	3. Authors Note: Discontinued

Hey every one!! It's Whisper-chan. I'm sorry to tell you that this story is discontinued until further notice. =( | )= The reason for this is because I have lost my notebook that has the third and half of the forth chapter written in it. I will hopefully coninue this once I find my notebook. Please don't give up on my story though. I will try my hardest to get the chapters up as soon as I find my notebook. Again I am terribly sorry to discontinue this story. Hope to update soon!!

~~~Whisper-chan~~~


End file.
